There aint no lady like Hinata Hyuuga
by Japanamation13
Summary: There must have been a perfectly good explanation as to why she was standing on top of a rather beautifully decorated table at Sakura and Naruto's wedding reception, screaming such a colourful string of profanities at the top of her lungs.


There aint no lady like Hinata Hyuuga

-

Hinata is not a girl who enjoyed lots of attention and although she was shy, quiet and nervous most of the time, she was raised to be a very polite, very well mannered girl. Her father had made sure of that.

So it was quite a suprise to everyone that she was standing on top of a rather beautifully decorated table at Sakura and Naruto's wedding reception, screaming such a colourful string of profanities at the top of her lungs.

Now there was a perfectly good explination for it all of course, because we all know random spontanious outburts are not Hinata's style.

-

It all started about fifteen minutes before the bride was to walk down the isle.

Hinata, being the wonderful friend she is went to tell Sakura it was almost time for the ceremony. Being polite as always, she knocked softly before entering the room the bride to be was currently in. Clearly the pink haired girl had not heard her knocking, because when Hinata opened the door she was met with quite the suprise.

When Hinata entered she expected to be greeted with a nervous but eager Sakura, looking stunning in her wedding dress, waiting eagerly to walk down the decorated walkway to her future. What she did not expect was to see her best friend with her wedding dress hitched up to her waist, and body pinned up against the wall being thouroghly ravished by none other then Shino Aburame.

Not to be one to intrude, Hinata slowly backed out of the room before she was noticed, gaping at the sight before her.

The poor little Hyuuga was beside herself. What would she do? She couldnt very well tell anyone and ruin her best friend. But she also thought Naruto had a right to know. He ment just as much to her as Sakura did, maybe even more... but this was his day as much as Sakura's, and she couldnt ruin it for him.

So she decided to keep her mouth shut.

She knocked on Sakura's door again, this time a little louder. Instead of entering she spoke her message through the wooden door before heading towards the room with the other bridesmaids were getting ready.

-

The wedding ceremony had gone flawlessly and the reception had started just as well.

Hinata was still quite put off about what she had witnessed earlier. With her state of mind she thought it appropriate to have a drink to calm her nerves.

Now Hinata was never one to get drunk, never having more alcohol then she thought neccessary, and certainly never more then one or two drinks. But of course, this was a special case, and she was quite jittery, so whenever a glass of champagne was offered she took it willingly.

So one drink turned into two, and two into three and so on until she had lost count. The effects kicked in almost right away. She felt wonderful and began socializing like she never had before. Hinata was speaking to people she would almost never talk to if she was sober.

Just for the one night it was out with the old Hinata, in with a new, slightly more confident one.

By the time speaches rolled around she was so drunk that she was conversing with none other then Uchiha Sasuke.

Now Hinata considered herself a good judge of charactor, and at that moment could not for the life of her figure out why everyone was so stand off-ish about the Uchiha survivor. He was nice enough, he was willing to listen to her in her drunken stupor, and believe it or not he was funny. Thats right everyone, Uchiha Sasuke was FUNNY!

Not in the conventional way, but in his own Sasuke way, he managed to crack a good joke every so often. She was starting to think that maybe he, just like her good self, had had his share alcoholic beverages.

She wasnt sure whether it was her intoxicated state, or the fact that right now he was just so easy to talk to, but she felt a strong sence of trust in him at that moment.

"You'll never believe what i saw before the wedding!", she said rather enthusiastically.

"Hn", he replyed, "and what would that be?"

She giggled a little before leaning in close enough so that she could whisper her secret without others hearing.

His eyes widend in responce before narrowing slightly on the bride, dancing elegently with her new husband on the dance floor. He always knew Sakura was a dirty slut.

"You should tell Naruto. He deserves to know."

She gasped. "I could never.. could i?"

"Sure you could."

She pondered over it for afew seconds before nodding her head. "Hai, you're right!", She said a little to determained.

Sasuke just watched as she stood up and climbed onto the nearest table, because really, who was he to stop this poor girl?

Hinata cleared her throte and began screaming, "NARUTO UZUMAKI!!! SAKURAISCHEATINGONYOU!!! I JUST THOUGHTYOUDESERVETOKNOWTHATISAWHERDOINGVERYNAUGHTYANDUNETHICALTHINGSWITHSHINO BEFORETHEWEDDINGANDITHINKYOUDESERVETOKNOWTHATYOURWIFEISADIRTYLITTLESLUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Well let me tell you that sure got everyones attention. It was not long before little miss Hyuuga noticed the entire room staring at her and her old self made a speedy comeback. Her entire face turned purple, because to be honest i think she was so shocked she was forgetting to breathe and it wasnt long before her pretty white eyes rolled into the back of her head and unconciousness took over.

Dont worry though, I am happy to report that she did not fall off the table and meet a rather pathetic death. Goodness no. She was caught by her new friend, none other then Sasuke himself. Good old Sasuke.

-

He took her home and put her to bed. He stayed, doing the gentlemanly thing, making sure she would be okay.

When she awoke he was still there, and he proceeded to tell her the events of the previous night.

She fainted.

When she regained conciousness he was still there. She remember what he had just told her and fainted again.

-

And so began the foundations of what would one day be a beautiful relationship.


End file.
